


Sam's Special Gift

by randydaughter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Australia, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Facials, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Magic Cock, Mind Break, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Shota, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randydaughter/pseuds/randydaughter
Summary: Sister is overwhelmed with lust for her little brother





	Sam's Special Gift

It had been over two weeks, but I still couldn't believe that bastard had broken up with me. I gave him my virginity and once he'd gotten what he wanted with me, he dumped me with a one-line text, immediately moving on with a hotter, thinner girl with bigger tits in our grade. The only thing that brought me any kind of peace was the violent revenge I was picturing carrying out on him. I think I was imagining running the fucker over in a car when my little brother walked in.

“Come on, Zoe, you've been that shower for ages,” he whined. 

I snapped out of my violent thoughts. “Oh crap, I probably have,” I replied, realising I'd probably finished washing myself at least 20 minutes ago. “Sorry, Sam.” I turned the water off and grabbed my towel, which I'd hung over the shower door, and started drying myself off.

I know what you're thinking, and no, I don't lock the door when I'm having a shower. It's kind of a rule in our house; Dad's super paranoid about shit like that. He always asks, “What if you fall down and crack your head open and nobody can get in to help you because you've locked the door?” And honestly, at this point it's easier just to go along with it; only 2 more years til I'm 18 and I can go to college or get a job or something and move out.

So yes, I was used to my little brother walking in on me. Besides, he was only 10 years old, so it's not like he was trying to perv on me - because men are creeps, I was used to that feeling already. I think I'm fairly average looking: I'm a white girl with long-ish, straight black hair, light acne across my forehead and cheeks, boring brown eyes, average build - hovering in that grey area between Thin and Curvy. I don't wear any makeup apart from lip gloss, my breasts are B cups, and when I'm not in my school uniform, I wear t-shirts and jeans. Nothing low-cut, nothing figure hugging. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though I just try to blend into the background in life, guys (my age, and much older men) are always checking me out, or worse - commenting on my body. But Sam wasn't one of them. He was just my little brother, who didn't leer at my body. I don't think he even took any notice of my tits or my pubes when I started getting them. At least, if he did, he never asked me about them. And he was a pretty curious kid.

Anyway, I hopped out of the shower and finished drying my legs while he started getting ready for his shower, now that it was finally free.

“Will Ryan be coming over this weekend?” he asked innocently.

I bit the inside of my cheek while I waited for the flash of anger to fade. “No, we broke up a little while ago. I'm sorry, I thought you knew.” Say what I will about Ryan, but he really did get along with Sam. My little brother doesn't really have anyone at home to talk about sports and superheroes and all the other shit he likes; Mum and I find all of it boring, and Dad only likes sport when the Olympics are on.

He shrugged. “That's okay. You'll get another boyfriend. That's how it works, right?” He took his bright blue Lego t-shirt off and slid his little red briefs off at the same time as his shorts.

I smiled. “Yeah, hopefully. Something like that.” I wrapped my towel around my body and was about to go back to my room and that would've been the end of the story.

But then Sam made a noise. A mildly irritated noise. “Oh man.”

“Hmm?” I had my hand on the door handle, for fuck's sake. I was so close to avoiding this whole thing and life would've stayed completely normal for all of us.

“It's doing that thing again. I don't get it.”

“Hmm?” I turned around. I knew he was naked; that wasn't the shock.

He pointed down at his dick. “That thing where it gets all hard. I dunno why it does it.” Without even thinking, I followed his gaze down.

I'd seen dicks before - Ryan and I had had sex, and he showed me some porn - and they've never really excited me, you know? But this time it was different, and I don't know why. It's not like it was particularly remarkable - it was small, uncut, about 3 inches in length - nevertheless, it was like a spell was cast over me. Seeing my little brother's little dick hard like that did something to me.

I saw his prepubescent erection and I didn't just want it; I needed it. “Oh my god,” I exclaimed, almost in reverence. I let my towel drop and I looked into his eyes, saying “I can help with that, Sam.”

“You can? Because it's happening a lot lately,” he confided.

I barely felt in control. I was so transfixed on what I saw and what my body was calling out for. I would've done anything to get to that darling little dick. I stepped closer to him, then dropped to my knees, not caring about how the cold, hard tiles felt under me. “Leave it to your big sister, okay?”

“Okay Zoe.” He sounded relieved that I was going to help him with his little problem. 

I took Sam's prick in my thumb and first two fingers and gently massaged it back and forth. My mind was screaming out “What the fuck are you doing, Zoe?” but I didn't take any notice. Yes, he was my brother. Yes, he was only 10. Yes, it was dangerous doing this behind an unlocked door. No, I did not care in the least. I was spellbound.

I slowly jerked Sam's little cock, feeling my face burn with equal parts shame and desire. His warm, soft, smooth dickskin slid under my fingers, and I admired his tiny body. Whereas I had our Mum's colouring, Sam was much more like our father. He had Dad's light brown hair - which Mum insisted he keep fairly short and conservative - and Dad's pink undertones in his cheeks. Sam was pretty slim, but not, like really skinny. There wasn't a hair to be seen on his whole torso, his arms, or his legs. His little pink nipples and his belly button were the only landmarks on his small, white torso. His hazel eyes were staring down at me, probably unable to fully comprehend what was happening here.

“How's that feel, Sam?” I asked, never taking my eyes off his hard little dick.

“Um, I dunno,” he admitted. “It's kinda nice, I think?” He was blushing just as much as I was.

“Yeah? What if I go a little faster? Does that feel good?” I quickened my movements just a little. I couldn't believe how lucky I felt, getting to be the first person ever to play with this beautiful dick. I don’t think I’d ever been as turned on in my life. I could’ve cum so hard and so quickly if I’d started playing with my clit, but I didn’t want to; all I wanted was Sam’s cock.

“Um, yeah, that- that does feel good,” he told me. A few seconds passed. “Zoe, uh, what's happening?”

I wished I knew. There was no earthly explanation for what we were doing. I just told him how I felt. “I don't know what's gotten into me, but believe me: I'm just trying to make you feel good. I'd never do anything to hurt you. I love you.” I looked up at his face. He still looked unsure, maybe even a little worried. “Look, it's okay, Sam. I promise. Just relax, okay?”

“Okay.” Now that I'd reassured him a little, he seemed much more at ease, but still just as confused. He breathed out slowly and his body got much less tense.

I kept jerking his dick, gradually picking up the pace, sliding my fingers up and down his short, thin shaft. I wanted more. “God, Sam,” I sighed. “God, I want it in my mouth.” I didn’t wait for his permission; I didn’t want it. All I wanted was to taste that dick, to please it. I bent forward and licked the tip of my 10 year-old brother’s penis. I slid my tongue over his foreskin-covered head, up and down, side to side, coating his warm little cock in my saliva. I grabbed his tight, hair-free little ass with both hands, opened my lips and took all of his dick into my mouth, then started sliding my head back and forth, my lips gliding up and down his shaft. I hoped he was enjoying himself as much as I was.

“Oh man, oh wow,” Sam exclaimed. 

Taking that as a positive sign, my confidence grew. With my head as close to his body as I could, with the full 3-ish inches of his cock in my mouth, I paused my to-and-fro fellating and moved my tongue to the tip of his penis, and found the opening of his foreskin. I moved my tongue around it, gently probing inside his foreskin, licking at the sensitive little tip hidden away inside. I moved my head back, sliding my up his shaft, and stopped at the tip. I tightened my lips around the very tip of his foreskin and slowly, carefully peeled back his foreskin, exposing his little purple cockhead.

I immediately went back to work giving my brother his first ever blowjob, running my lips and tongue up and down the length of his preteen dick. He shuddered violently at first, overwhelmed by the sensation of his big sister’s mouth on his raw head. After a few more of my up-and-down movements, though, he was used to the feeling and was starting to enjoy himself again.

As for me, fuck, I was in heaven. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than Samuel. That tiny little cock. So warm in my mouth. So salty-sweet. So intoxicating. “Holy shit, I wonder what his cum tastes like? Actually, can 10 year olds even cum?” I had no idea, but I was determined to find out.

I settled into a steady rhythm of back-and-forwards cocksucking, never growing tired like I used to do with Ryan. I could’ve kept sucking Sam’s small little dick for days, energised by his soft moans of pleasure. After a few more minutes, his breathing changed - quicker, shallower. My baby brother was getting close to his first ever orgasm. I was getting close to tasting it, feeling it, seeing it. I quickened my pace to match Sam’s breathing, incredibly eager to make him cum.

A little more time passed and Sam spoke up. “Zoe? Something’s happening. I think I need to pee,” he confessed.

It wasn't pee that he was feeling. I knew better. I kept at it. I wasn't ever going to let go now. Sucking and sliding faster and harder, feeling his body tremble, hearing his breathing getting more and more intense, as he got closer and closer.

“Zoe, no, stop, I’m gonna-” His whole body jerked and shuddered. He thrust his hips forward, driving his cock inside my mouth. Then it came - he erupted inside my mouth, his little dick spraying liquid warmth inside me. “Oh god, Zoe, oh god!” he cried. I let his cock go and swallowed the first shot of my little brother’s sweet cum. I watched in amazement as his hard little cock shot clear fluid into the air, landing on my tits. It wasn't white, which I guess meant no sperm. Even better.

“That’s it, Sam, cum for me. Cover me in your cum,” I cooed, never taking my eyes off his cock. All up, he shot maybe six or seven loads of clear cum, including the one inside my mouth. I rubbed his cum into my skin with my hands and told him what a good boy he was.

“Whoa, what was that?” he asked, breathless. “That felt...oh man, that felt so good, Zoe,” he cheered.

“I’m so glad, Sam,” I smiled up at him. “Well, I guess I should-” I glanced back down. “You’re still… it’s still hard?” I was amazed; he showed no signs of getting soft after cumming.

“Um, I guess? I dunno, I’ve never ...done that before.”

“Well, normally cumming - that’s what it’s called, by the way - normally, cumming makes it go down. But...god, you’re as hard as ever.” And I was as horny as ever; staring at that hard little dick was only making it worse. “Jesus, Sam.”

“I’m sorry Zoe, I-”

“Oh no no no, don’t apologise, Sam. I’m impressed, that’s all. It’s a good thing. A really, really good thing.” I looked back up into his adorable little face, and his brief look of worry was being replaced by a little “You mean I did good?” kind of smile. Fuck, I wanted him bad. More than ever. I put a hand on the back of his head and pulled his head towards mine. I met his lips with mine, and kissed my brother deeply on the mouth. I sighed contentedly, lustfully, and felt his lips relax, giving in to his big sister’s passion. “Mmmm,” I moaned against his lips. He responded in kind.

I parted my lips, guiding him to do the same. He obliged, and my tongue sought his. I found it and began licking his tongue inside his mouth, coaxing his shy little tongue out to play. He slid his tongue towards the front of his mouth and I wrapped my lips around it, sucking on it just as I’d done with his prick moments earlier. He moaned softly as I sucked his tongue. I held his naked little body close to mine, ignoring the pain that was building and building in my knees. He hugged me back, his little fingers pressing lightly into my back. I could feel his ever-hard cock stabbing into me just above my belly, painting me with his clear cum and my own saliva. Fucking hell, I wanted that thing inside me so bad. I couldn’t wait anymore.

I broke the kiss, and told my 10 year-old brother, “Fuck, I can’t wait anymore, honey. I need you inside me.”

Understandably, he looked confused and shocked - by my language, by my implication of where I wanted him, and by the fact I’d never called him “honey” before in my life.

“Sorry, Sam, it’s just...oh god, your hard little thing, it’s like it’s calling out to me and I can’t ignore it any longer. I need you to lie down on that towel, on your back, okay?”

“Uh, okay.” He lay down on the bath mat that lived in front of the shower. His small little cock stood almost straight up in the air.

“Good boy, Sam.” I shuffled over on my knees and straddled him. I held his tiny erection in my thumb and forefinger and positioned myself above it. He looked down his body, at his cock standing up less than an inch from my moist, hungry pussy. I'd cut my pubes very short for Ryan, and even though we'd split, I decided to keep them short “for the next guy” - I never would've expected it to be my brother.

God, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more in my life than I wanted his cock at that moment. I lowered my body, and seconds later, I had taken my brother’s virginity. “Oh fuck, it’s inside me - you’re inside me, Sam!” I exclaimed. I could only just feel his thin little cock inside me, throbbing against my incredibly wet pussy lips.

“Oh my god, Zoe, you feel so warm,” he replied. He was grinning like mad, and it made my heart melt.

I started moving my hips slowly, rocking back and forth on his cock. “Oh babe,” I grunted, feeling his little cock inside me, knowing I was my brother’s first. I wished he could’ve been mine, too. Here was someone who'd never leave me, someone who'd always be linked to me - in my heart and in my DNA. He was my beautiful little brother and I was going to guide him, teach him, protect him and love him. And fuck him. Hard.

I was on my third back-and-forth hip thrust when it hit me. I had to bite my lip to stop from screaming to the heavens as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed my body, transporting my mind somewhere six feet above me. My pussy convulsed, clenching my brother’s cock like a vice, my body shuddering in rhythmic ecstacy. What the fuck? I wasn’t even touching myself. Maybe it was how fucking horny I’d been for the last 10 minutes, or the loving big-sisterly thoughts that had turned incestuous and perverted in my head, or maybe Sam’s dick really is magic. Either way, I didn’t want this to end.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked me, visibly concerned.

I was still breathless, but managed to reply. “I’m fantastic, Sam - you just made me cum, too.” I was determined to cum that way again. I started riding his little cock harder and faster, relishing the feeling of his little cock sliding in and out of my pussy. “You feel so good,” I informed him. “Hey, do you wanna suck on my boobs, honey?”

His face lit up again. “Oh wow!” was his immediate reply. He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his head to my tits. He latched on to my left nipple and started sucking it hard. His wet little tongue swirled around my areola and he moaned with pleasure. I joined him, loving the feeling of him playing rough with my tits while I grinded my pussy on his dick. 

“That’s it, honey. Just like that.” I picked up the pace, fucking him pretty fast now. “You like getting fucked by your big sister, Sam?”

“Mmm-mmm!” was his enthusiastic reply, my nipple still firmly entrenched in his mouth.

“That’s good, because I love fucking you, Sam. Mmmm, your hard little cock feels so good inside me,” I moaned into his ear. “Just seeing it hypnotised me, and I wanted you so bad, Sam. It’s so naughty, but god, I’m in heaven with this hard little dick inside me.”

He let go of my left nipple to tell me, “You’re not supposed to swear,” then he switched to my right nipple.

I kept fucking him as hard as I could, somehow more turned on by his innocence, not less. “I know and I’m sorry, Sam.” I started bouncing up and down on his cock instead of grinding on him now. The sound of our bodies slapping together echoed loudly in the bathroom, but I was too far gone to care about being overheard or walked in on. “But I can’t help myself around you, I just want you to know how much I love you and how much I love this beautiful little dick you have.”

He seemed to accept my apology. Either that, or he was too focused on sucking my breast to care about my feelings. 

I slid my hand down my body and down to my clit. Thankfully, Sam was so skinny it was easy to do without getting in the way of our fucking. I rubbed myself to match the speed of my bouncing, and within seconds I was getting close to cumming on my brother’s cock for the second time in a minute.

“I want your cum, Sam,” I told my brother. “I want you to cum inside me again.” I was turning myself on with my own dirty talk. “I need your cum, I need you to fill me up with your cum,” I pleaded with him. “God, you’re gonna make me cum again, Sam.” My fingers rubbed my clit furiously; I was so desperate to cum again. I moaned in his ear to the rhythm of our sex.

Barely five more seconds passed and I was there. My breathing quickened, becoming shallow, and I couldn’t keep my eyes focused. A pressure was building inside my pussy. Just when I thought I was about to explode, the waves of pleasure took over, washing over my body, shaking me, making me quiver, erasing my mind and causing nothing but “Oh” to escape my lips. I felt my pussy muscles throbbing, tightening against my brother’s 3 inch cock, begging for it to release his cum.

Sam’s voice sounded muffled and distant, like he was in another room. “Oh god, Zoe, I think I’m cumming.” He sounded panicky, but excited.

“That’s it, honey, give it to me,” I cheered.

He grunted and groaned, then his body got very tense, like he was clenching every muscle at once. Then he shuddered and let out one long moan, and his dick sprayed warmth inside me. I hadn’t quite finished cumming, and the feeling of his orgasm erupting inside me just made mine longer and more intense. I felt my pussy tighten around his little dick, squeezing it, milking him for all he was worth.

I moaned his name. “Oh fuck yes, fill me up,” I cooed. “You’re making your big sister cum so hard.” It was true; my whole body was still shaking, my pussy was still clenching his little dick. Sam was still going, too. His cock was still pumping his clear boycum into my pussy, 30 seconds after he’d first started cumming.

About 10 seconds later, he was finally done. He collapsed onto the floor and I followed suit, collapsing on top of him. We both just lay there, catching our breath. I felt his dick start to soften inside me, and clear boycum started to seep out. Just like that, the spell was broken. I stood up and grabbed my towel.

“Okay, well, have a good shower, Sam.”

“Alright.” He stood up and turned the water on. He looked confused, but I didn’t really care.

I wrapped my towel around myself and headed for my room. His cum trickled down my legs while I was getting changed, but I just wiped it up as though it was the most normal thing in the world. As far as I was concerned, that was done now and I could just get on with my life.

Once Sam finished his shower, he didn’t come to find me or anything. That was good; it told me that he somehow understood that what had happened was just a one-time thing, like temporary insanity or something. When we had dinner, it was completely normal; thankfully, our parents didn’t notice anything odd about either of us. I went to bed that night feeling pretty relaxed, happy to get on with life.

But then I couldn’t sleep. Visions of my brother’s little dick danced around in my mind, and no matter how much I tried to shut it out, the mental images of that afternoon kept resurfacing. Despite my best intents, I eventually gave in to my lesser urges and masturbated. A few times. But no matter what, I couldn’t get to sleep or get the visions out of my head. I looked at my phone, and the time just kept getting later and later. At around 1AM I’d had enough. This was meant to be a fucking school night; I should’ve been asleep hours ago. There was only one way I could see to stopping this.

I opened my door as quietly as I could, then slowly crept down the hallway to Sam’s room. His room was right next to mine, but I had to be very quiet; the door to our parents’ room was right across the hall from Sam's. I opened the door slowly, silently, then entered Sam’s room, closing the door behind me before turning his light on. His room was small, so to make room for him to play on the floor, our parents had moved his bed into the corner, so it was right against the wall. I crossed the empty floor towards him and his bed with the Avengers quilt cover.

He stirred awake, wincing at the light. “Zoe? What the hell?”

“Shh! Do you want to wake up Mum and Dad?” I sat on the edge of his bed. “Sam, I need to talk to you. About earlier.” He went to sit up. “No, just stay there, it’s fine. Look, I really, really enjoyed what we did, but… but you can’t tell anyone about it, okay?”

He rubbed his eyes. “Um, okay, if you say so. But I really liked it too, Zoe.”

“Seriously, I’m glad. But we can’t ever do it again, no matter how much we want to. I’m sorry, Sam. Brothers and sisters aren’t meant to do that kind of thing together.”

“How come you did it then?” It was a reasonable question.

“To be honest, I don’t actually know. I just saw you there like that, and I ...I couldn’t control myself. My mind was telling me how wrong it was, but it was like I was hypnotised.”

“I see...” He really had no idea what I was saying.

“I don’t get it either, Sam. Honestly. Anyway, I still love you and I hope we can just start to pretend that all that stuff from earlier didn’t happen.”

“Me too, Zoe.” He smiled, then sat up and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back, and ran my fingers through his hair. His soft, short hair. God, he really was just a child. So pure and innocent, despite all I’d done to him a few hours ago. I felt my pussy start to tingle. No; I had to fight this. It was incest, and he was a child; it was all kinds of wrong. He didn’t even have any pubes, for fuck’s sake. I broke the hug, but he didn’t.

“Okay, we should get to sleep now, Sam.” I hoped he’d get the hint.

“I know.” He let go of me. “It’s just that, well…” he trailed off.

I stood up and was getting ready to leave. Begrudgingly, I asked him, “What?”

“Thinking about it again, I kind of got...hard, again.”

“Well, that’s okay. It’s natural. But when that happens, you can use your hands, like I did to start off with earlier. So try that instead, okay?”

He reached under the covers and there was movement. He slid his patterned Superman pyjama pants off, grabbed himself, and started playing with himself under the covers.

“Yeah, that’s it,” I encouraged. “You might find it easier if you weren’t under the sheets though?” Oh fuck, what was I saying?

He kicked the sheets back, then immediately went back to stroking his hard little dick. “You’re right, that is better.” He stared down and watched himself.

“So much better,” I agreed. “I should really leave.” But I just stood there, watching. There was no force on Earth that could make me go. “God, I love watching you, Sam. Can I sit back with you?”

“Okay.”

I joined him back on the bed. “I mean, it’d be okay if I just helped you out, wouldn’t it?” I put my hand over his, then he slid his hand away. I wrapped my fingers around him and took over jerking his little cock. God, it was so hard, and looked so sweet. No wonder I couldn’t resist him earlier. His little thing was intoxicating. “You can play with my boobs again, if you’d like,” I whispered.

“Okay,” again. He undid the buttons of my pyjama top, moved both sides out of the way, exposing my breasts. He massaged them both, squeezing first one then the other rhythmically.

“That’s good, honey. Just like that.” I stared at his dick in my hand, and at that moment I knew we weren’t going to stop until he’d cum inside me again. I think we were both okay with that.

After a minute or two of slow jacking, I instructed my brother to lie back down. He obeyed and I joined him, lying between his legs, my face inches away from his crotch. I greedily swallowed the whole of his shaft, and the sweet taste of his little dick filled my mouth again. “Mmmmm,” I moaned, then started bobbing my head up and down, sliding my lips up and down his cock.

The noise was so loud and it made me jump so much I was surprised I didn’t bite his dick off in surprise. Three quick knocks at the door. We didn’t have time to do anything before the doorknob was turning and the door opened.

Mum came into the room half asleep. What she saw woke her up immediately. “What the fuck?!”

“Mum! Oh fuck! I-I-I-I-” I stammered, then felt my mouth return to Sam’s dick.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Zoe, what are you doing?!” That was rhetorical. “He’s your brother! He’s ten fucking years old!” I resumed bobbing my head up and down on Sam’s erection. I wanted to stop, believe me, but his dick had already cast its unbreakable spell on me. Mum closed the door, marched over and pulled me off. “You’re sick, Zoe! How could you do that to him?”

I pulled my top closed, covering my breasts from her icy stare. “I don’t know, I just...I couldn’t help it. I saw him, and…”

“You saw him? You saw your 10 year old brother and just had to put his penis in your mouth?! That’s the biggest load of-” she caught herself. Mum looked over to Sam. “I’m sorry, baby, it’s okay - you’re not in trouble. And I’m sorry for swearing, it’s just that…” she trailed off.

“Mum?” Sam looked concerned.

“Oh my god,” she exclaimed. “Oh wow, look at it.”

“I know; that’s what I was trying to tell you,” I sighed. “See what I mean now, Mum?” I was relieved it wasn't just me that was hypnotised by the boy's dick.

“Shit, you're right, Zoe.” She couldn't take her eyes off it. “Oh baby,” she sighed, then knelt by the side of Sam's bed. “Fuck, I need you, Sam.”

My brother just lay there while Mum licked her lips and then took him into her mouth. I immediately felt jealous, but I understood the desire. I decided to let her have him to herself for a little while.

Good boy, Sam,” I encouraged. “Lie back and let Mum taste you.” I climbed up the bed and lay next to my brother while our mother fellated him. I slid my hand over his chest and rubbed him softly, relishing the feeling of his smooth skin under my fingertips. I could feel his heart beating hard and fast with equal parts excitement, uncertainty and arousal.

He started sucking my exposed breasts unprompted. I moaned for him, and watched Mum sliding her tongue up and down his hard little shaft, pulling gently at his foreskin with her lips, pleasuring him with an intensity I didn't know she had.

“Mmmph, oh fuck,” she'd occasionally mumble between breaths.

“Mmm-hmm,” Sam would reply with his mouth full of one of my nipples.

I just lay beside him and marvelled silently at the sight of the perverted incest I was witness of and party to. My pussy was aching and my underwear was soaked with arousal but I ignored it, too focused on watching Sam's pleasure to care about my own.

I let him suck on my breasts for a while, but I couldn't ignore the feeling between my legs anymore. I slipped my hands down the front of my pyjama pants and underneath my underwear. I watched intensely as our mother sucked her son's little dick like her life depended on it. I started rubbing my soaking wet clit, at first struggling to keep a consistent rhythm because my fingers kept slipping off thanks to all my juices. I quickly adjusted, then stared down the bed at my mother's insatiable mouth, wrapped around Sam's irresistible cock, making it disappear between her moist, red lips.

“Fuck, you look so hot down there, Mum,” I encouraged. “With your son's hard little cock in your mouth,” I moaned. My clit was aching beneath my furious fingers, swollen with anticipation of my impending orgasm. Mum looked up at me and smiled with his dick still firmly in her mouth, sliding in and out. I smiled back.

I looked across to Sam, his eyes closed, a blissful smile on his sweet, innocent face, while he sucked at my hard nipples. Jesus, I'd never known happiness like this before. 

And then the orgasm came. I bit my bottom lip to stifle what would've been a scream of pleasure. Every muscle in my body tensed up, then a wave of warm, sparkly, intense pleasure washed over me, making my whole body spasm, while I moaned high pitched “Uhhh” sounds over and over. Sam sucked at my tits harder while I came, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Mum watching and smiling.

I lay beside Sam in his bed, thoughtless and breathless, for over a minute, waiting for my mind to return to my body. Once I could focus my eyes and move again, I looked down at Sam's cock and my mother again, and saw she was still blowing him like crazy. Based on my own experience that afternoon, I knew she wanted more, but she was probably too shy to communicate as such. I helped Sam take off his Superman pyjama top, getting him fully naked for our mother. She started running her hands over his torso, relishing the feel of his soft, smooth, hairless skin under her fingers.

I climbed off the bed and knelt behind my mother. With hands that were shaking from equal parts nerves, lust, and post-orgasmic pleasure, I ran both my hands from her shoulders, down her back, over her ass, and down to the hem of her nightie. I whispered into her ear, “You want him inside you, don't you?”

Without letting his cock escape her mouth, she replied, “Mmm-hmmm.”

I grabbed the hem of her nightie and slid it up my mother's body, finally forcing her to let go of her son's cock when I slid the nightie over her head. She immediately went back to sucking him once I'd thrown the nightie aside. She was more a slave to him than I was! I smiled at her uncontrollable lust, quickly realising I'd have to help her all the way. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't keen to watch, but I was pretty damn jealous that she was getting a turn before I was tonight.

I placed my hands on Mum's hips, slipped my fingers into her decidedly unsexy cotton briefs, and started wiggling them down her soft, bare ass. Since she was still kneeling, I pulled them down her thighs and let them go. The wet patch in the front was massive. “Okay, you're ready now, Mum. Go show your baby boy where he came from.”

That seemed to wake her up. She stood up in an instant, her briefs falling down her legs and landing on the floor. “Lie in bed properly now, sweetie,” she instructed. Sam followed Mum’s orders, resting his head on his pillow. Mum climbed onto the bed with him and looked down her naked body at his. “Fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this. But Mummy just can’t help herself, Sam,” she confessed.

“It’s okay, Mum,” Sam reassured her. I prayed he wouldn’t tell her I’d already taken his virginity. “I’m getting used to hearing that.” What a relief.

“I can help, if you’d like,” I offered Mum. Okay, yes, I really just wanted to touch his dick again. I didn’t wait for a reply. I grabbed Sam’s cock and held it steady while Mum positioned herself over it. Her bush was wild and hairy, with small drops of her juices sprinkled amongst the hairs. Some of them caught the light and glistened. Mum held his hands in hers, and the love and tenderness she felt for him was obvious. Meanwhile, I couldn’t believe I was helping my little brother’s cock to glide inside the same hole he’d come out of 10 years ago - and that I’d come out of 6 years before that. But in that moment, there was nowhere else I would’ve rather been.

“Come home to mother,” she whispered to her son. Sam’s hard little cock slid Mum’s pussy lips aside as she slowly lowered herself onto him. I let go and sat back, watching as his cock disappeared into her unkempt bush. They both moaned softly, relishing the forbidden feelings of a preteen boy's cock sliding back inside his mother's vagina. I stared up at my mother’s naked body, studying her as she started to rock back and forth on her only son’s prepubescent cock. At 46 years old, she was a bit chubbier than me, with the same oval-shaped face, brown eyes, and black hair. So many people have commented on the resemblance between us, saying I'm the striking image of Mum in her teens. But there are differences, too. My voice is a bit deeper than hers, I'm at least 6 inches taller, and her tits are bigger than mine - D cups - and sure, they were starting to sag now, they still had a nice shape to them, even after breastfeeding both of us. I watched as my mother’s breasts swayed in time with her hips’ thrusts as she rode my brother.

“You’re so warm, Mum,” he marvelled. “And so wet.” 

“That means my body wants you inside me, baby,” she informed him. “Oh my god, you feel so good inside Mummy,” she confessed. She rocked her hips back and forth two more times before it hit her. Her eyes grew wide, she clenched her fists, and her mouth dropped open. She stared through Sam and looked into nothingness as her body spasmed with her first orgasm of the night. She moaned and writhed on her son’s prick, convulsing with uncontrollable pleasure. I watched her feet curl and her stomach muscles contract and release rhythmically. She buckled forward, almost folding in half, her hair hanging in Sam’s face. She was completely still, apart from her panting. Gradually, she regained her senses and leaned forward and kissed Sam. Their mouths were open, and I could tell by the way Mum’s jaw was moving that she was shoving her tongue into his mouth as far as she could. It was almost like her way of saying thank you. Sam was lucky he'd brushed his teeth that night, or else there would've been trouble. 

Still furiously Frenching my brother, Mum started bouncing up and down on his beautiful little dick. Sam had his hands on her thighs, holding on for dear life. I shuffled down to the foot of the bed and watched her ass pounding up and down, her pussy enveloping his cock. They were moaning quietly as they made out and fucked.

“That’s it, Mum, ride him hard,” I encouraged. The wet smacking sound as she slammed her pussy down on his cock filled the small room. “Shit, I love watching his little boycock disappear into the warm hole he came out of,” I confessed.

Mum’s response to my dirty talk was to pick up the pace, fucking him as hard and fast as she possibly could. Like mother, like daughter: she too was incredibly turned on by the knowledge she was committing incest - fucking her sweet, innocent, baby boy. At some point, she stopped making out with him, because she started talking dirty to him, just like I’d done.

“That’s it, baby,” she grunted. “That’s it, fuck your Mummy. Your hard cock feels so good inside Mum’s cunt.” Holy shit, Mum! Depraved and fucked up as this was, I was still shocked by her use of the C word. Okay, shocked and a little bit turned on. “God, I love how you feel inside me, Sam. How’s it feel fucking the very same cunt that gave birth to you, baby?”

“You feel so good, Mummy,” he cheered. Still staring at my mother’s ass bouncing up and down on him, I saw Sam starting to thrust his hips in time with Mum. He was thrusting his cock as hard as he could into Mum’s hungry pussy. He let go of her thighs and grabbed on to her swinging tits.

“I love you, baby. Mummy loves you so, so much,” Mum told him.

“I love you too, Mum,” he replied.

“Hey, make sure you let Mum know when you’re gonna cum, Sam,” I instructed. Surely it couldn’t be too long; they’d been fucking for close to 10 minutes now.

“Yes, baby, tell Mummy when you’re gonna cum,” she agreed. “I can’t wait to feel you cum inside me. Mum wants you to fill her up with your cum, Sam, baby,” she encouraged.

About 30 seconds passed, then Sam moaned, “Ugh, Mummy, I'm gonna cum.”

“Good boy, Sam, give it all to Mummy,” she begged, eager to watch and feel her boy's orgasm inside her womb. “Shoot your cum deep inside the cunt that made you, baby.”

Sam's face grew red and his eyes opened wide. He clenched his jaw and squeezed Mum's tits hard. I watched as his little balls retracted slightly, and his legs spasmed as he came, shooting his clear boycum right back where he'd come from 10 years ago. He grunted and groaned with delight. 

“Oh Jesus, oh fuck yes, baby,” Mum said softly to Sam. I watched her ass cheeks clench while she tightened her pussy, milking his prick for all she could, still riding it. After a few more seconds, she'd accepted that he was done cumming, and she slowed to a stop.

“That was so good, Mum,” he said. 

Mum reluctantly pulled herself off Sam's dick. I saw some of his clear cum leaking out of her pussy and felt a massive pang of jealousy. But I had to remind myself that I was the one who'd taken his virginity and I'd always have that. Mum lay beside him on the bed, and kissed him deeply. He obediently opened his mouth for her, and she shoved her tongue into his mouth again.

I kind of felt like a third wheel at that point, and I almost considered leaving them to it, but then Sam ended the kiss and announced, “Oh man, I'm still hard?”

I looked at his cock and sure enough, he was as hard as ever. I couldn't control the smile creeping across my face.

“My god, you are too,” Mum marvelled. “Zoe, I can't do another round just yet. You need to help him.”

“Gladly.” I crawled back around the side of Sam's bed and took him by the hand. “Hop down on the floor with me, sweetie,” I invited, tossing my pyjama top aside, then stepping out of my pants and sopping wet underwear.

“Okay, Zoe,” he obliged. He jumped down and stood in front of me, his erection shining with a combination of his juices and our mother's juices.

I turned my back to him and leaned forward, thrusting my ass in the air, offering myself to him. I rested my face an inch from the carpet, putting all my weight on my knees and forearms.

He giggled. “I can see your butthole,” he informed me. Jesus, he was still such a child.

“Yes, I know, but here…” I slid my right hand between my legs, over my clit and rubbed my pussy lips, parting them for him. “Slide your dick inside my pussy. I want you to fuck me like this, Sam,” I begged. 

“Oh. Okay.” He stepped between my legs and lined himself up with my opening. He slid his cock inside me and instinctively started thrusting, driving his 3 inches in and out of me. “Wow, this feels good too,” he chirped.

“Fuck yes it does,” I moaned, letting my little brother have full control of my body.

Mum chimed in from her vantage point on the bed. “Oh god, baby, Mummy loves watching you fuck your big sister. I love watching your tight little ass driving that beautiful cock into her.”

Hearing Mum's commentary turned me on so much, pushing my horniness into sixth gear. My pussy radiated warmth, and I started moaning like a bitch in heat. “Fuck me harder, Sam. Grab my ass and fuckin’ pound me,” I pleaded. In that moment, I was his to do with as he wished. 

He obliged me, grabbing onto my ass and gripping hard for balance as he started slamming his little body into mine, wet slapping sounds once again filling his bedroom. “Like this, Zoe?” he asked sweetly.

“Yes! Just like that, baby brother,” I moaned. “I love you, so much, Sam,” I told him breathlessly.

“I love you too, Zoe,” he panted, fucking me as hard as he could.

Shortly after that, Mum shuffled on the bed, then came and sat on the floor. Right in front of me. She spread her legs right in front of my eyes, and then I was staring straight at her vagina. The vagina I'd come from. The vagina Sam had come from. The vagina Sam had just cum into. I thought she was gloating, lording it over me that he'd already shot his load into her before me.

“I had to come down here for a better view,” she explained. Because I'm an idiot, I believed her, even though I didn't think there'd be much to see from that angle. From the side, or over Sam's shoulder would've been much more rewarding. “And I thought you might like a snack.”

I looked straight at her pussy as she watched my face while I was getting fucked by my brother. “Oh my god,” I whispered. Some of Sam's delicious, clear cum was leaking out of her opening and once again, it was like a spell was cast over me. I couldn't help myself. I stuck out my tongue and lapped it up. I swallowed Sam's cum straight out of my own mother's oozing pussy. I'd always considered myself to be straight as an arrow, but all it took was for one glimpse of Sam's preteen cum inside our mother's pussy and I became bi for Mum. “I can't believe I did that,” I admitted.

“Did what?” Sam was always a curious kid. But thankfully not too curious to stop fucking me.

“Your sister just ate your cum out of your mother's cunt, baby,” she said in her I'm-teaching-you-something voice. “And you wanna keep doing that, don't you, sweetie?” she asked me, stroking my hair lovingly.

She didn't wait for an answer, although clearly it was never going to be “No.” She shuffled forward on her butt and shoved her pussy in my face. Just the smell of Sam's cum drove me wild. I buried face inside my mother's wild pubic hair, my tongue lapping at her warm, wet hole, drinking the sweet, salty, delicious combination of her clear cum and his equally clear cum, my nose inadvertently rubbing on my mother's swollen pink clit. 

At that moment, all three of us were lost in sweet ecstasy. Sam relentlessly pounding me from behind, driving his magnificent three inches in and out of my aching, eager opening as hard and fast as he could, like a horny Energizer bunny. Me on all fours, squeezing his cock with my pussy, mindlessly taking his pounding while hungrily devouring my mother's vagina, drinking their combined cum like it was the elixir of life. Mum on her ass, legs spread wide, being eaten out by a girl for the first time in her life while her young son's prepubescent cum leaked out of her, her chest heaving and nipples hard with desire, one hand placed on the back of my head to keep me firmly in place. 

Mum was first. She clapped a hand over her mouth to catch the orgasmic scream she almost unleashed. Her whole body convulsed as I made (and ate) her cum. She clenched her fist, pulling my hair while she ground her hips in my face, covering the lower half of my face with pussy juice and boycum. “Fuck fuck fuck!” she squealed from behind her hand, then collapsed on her back. Her pussy clenched and released rhythmically, and Sam's cum pulsated out of her. I slurped and swallowed greedily - an addict for my brother's fluid.

That was enough to push me over the edge, too. I bit my bottom lip as I felt myself float away, becoming nothing but a writhing creature of mindless pleasure. I think I chanted Sam's name for the duration of the orgasm, squeezing and releasing his cock with my insatiable pussy. 

Sam just kept fucking me, loving the sight of what his apparently magical cock had done to Mum and me. Later, I'd worry that all of this would go to his head, but right now that was the furthest thing from my mind. Right now, I was a creature of incestuous pleasure. And this creature wanted its brother's cum.

“Oh shit, Sam, honey, I want your cum. Give me your cum, fill my pussy up with your cum, baby brother, I want it, I need it,” I rambled, lost in lust.

Mum sat up, mostly recovered from the orgasm I'd given her. “Tell us when you're gonna cum, baby. You gonna cum soon, sweetie?” She sounded as desperate as I did.

“Um, I dunno, maybe?” Sam replied. Poor little boy was still getting used to everything, and here we were putting pressure on him.

“It's okay, Sam,” I cooed. “Take your time, just enjoy it. I hope you're enjoying it as much as me and Mum are.”

“Oh god yeah! This is awesome,” he assured us. “You both make me feel special and you both feel so good when I'm inside you.”

“And you feel so amazing when you're inside us, baby,” Mum told him.

“Mum's right, Sam, we just fucking love your little cock, we love sucking it, we love fucking it, we love fucking you and we love you. So much.”

“With all our hearts, Sam,” Mum echoed.

“I love you two, and I think I'm gonna cum soon!”

I was fucking ready for it. I ached for it. But Mum interfered.

“Pull out now, baby,” she commanded. He obeyed.

“Mum, what the fuck?!” I was furious.

She crawled over to Sam on her hands and knees, and knelt in front of him. “Your brother's going to share his him with both of us,” she informed us. She held his cock and began jacking him off.

I had no choice but to join her. I turned around and knelt in front of my brother while she pulled at his hard, wet little cock. I knelt next to her on her right side. The anger and betrayal I felt was soon replaced once again by overwhelming need for my baby brother's cum. “Does it feel good, Sam? Your Mum stroking your cock?” I asked.

“Uh-huh,” he replied. “But I wanna do it, Mummy. I wanna make myself cum this time.” I was happy to see him getting more assertive with what he wanted.

“Oh, of course, baby.” Mum let go of his cock and licked her fingers clean of my pussy juices and his precum. Sam grabbed hold of himself and started masturbating for us. “Anything we can do to help, my darling?” She put her right arm around me, and I did the same, putting my left arm around her. We put our heads together, holding each other close while watching him, mesmerised by the sight of Sam's beautiful penis.

“I dunno,” he replied, and kept focusing on wanking.

“That's it, Sam, just keep jacking that wonderful dick,” I encouraged. “Mummy and I love watching you. That beautiful little cock makes us both so wet, doesn't it, Mum?”

“Oh fuck yes, it does. I could stare at it all day, waiting for my baby boy's delicious cum. It felt so good when you filled up Mummy's cunt with your lovely, lovely cum, Sam. But now Mummy and Zoe both wanna see it and taste it.”

Sam was now jacking himself harder and harder. He was breathing heavily. 

“We wanna watch it shoot out of your special dick, I encouraged. “We want to be showered with your cum, baby brother. Cover our boobs with cum, Sam. You can watch us lick it up off each other's tits, would you like that?”

“Oh god,” he moaned. “I'm cumming!” He shuddered as his dick pulsed, erupting with his special clear fluid.

He splattered the side of Mum's face, then he hit me right in the middle of my forehead. The next shots right where our faces touched, covering both of us, dripping down to our mouths. Then he got some in Mum's hair, and then hit my right cheek. He was going between us like a fireman extinguishing a house fire. A couple shots landed on my neck and Mum's neck, and they oozed down to our breasts. All up, he came for about 30 seconds, maybe longer.

Mum and I immediately got to work. We turned to face each other and kissed deeply. We opened our mouths wide, tasting Sam's cum on each other's lips and tongues. I wrapped my arms around my mother's naked body, one hand on the nape of her neck, the other resting just above her soft ass. She followed suit, wrapping her arms around me and stroking my hair with one hand, caressing my back with the other. It took some time, but I broke the kiss and licked her cheek, lapping up Sam's cum from the left side of her face. She slurped at the side of my face too, drinking Sam's cum off my blushing face. She kissed down the side of my neck and between my tits, licking and drinking the cum that had begun to drip down my cleavage. My mother licked and sucked my hard, pink nipples, swirling her tongue clockwise around my areolas. I moaned softly in response. Mum then kissed up the other side of my neck, up my cheeks, then licked at the boycum on my forehead, not at all concerned about running her tongue over my red, bumpy acne.

I let her finish cleaning me, then I kissed and lapped at the cum on her neck. I followed the trail down to her breasts, lapping up my brother's cum from between her tits. I drank it up, then sucked on her nipples hungrily, just as I'd done as a baby. I moaned contentedly as she stroked my head gently, letting me suck on her for as long and hard as I wanted. After about a minute, I kissed my way back up her neck, sucked her chin briefly, licked her lips on my way up to her nose. I sucked it briefly, licked up her forehead and slurped at the last spot of cum in her hair, sucking the stands into my mouth, licking and cleaning her black hair with my mouth. 

Sam, exhausted, sat back on his bed and watched the two of us lovingly clean his cum from each other's naked body. I looked over to him and Mum followed my gaze. He was still hard, and a small amount of his cum was dribbling out the tip of his exposed cockhead. We dutifully crawled over to his cock, like junkies after our next hit when a voice called out.

“Sharon? Are you in there? Is Sam okay?” We all froze. Oh no. Oh fuck.

Dad opened the door, and he saw everything. Mum and me completely naked, asses mooning the doorway, on our hands and knees in front of Sam, who was also completely naked, sitting on the edge of his bed, his little hairless cock hard and dripping with clear boycum. Dad took one quick look at the scene in front of him and said all he could manage: “Oh my god.”

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by a hentai comic called "My Harem Academia"


End file.
